Her Diary, his song
by xox-pinkfairy-xox
Summary: Cho has a diary, where she keeps all her secrets, Harry writes a song in a piece of parchment where he pours all his feelings, when a diary entry and a song blend together, what's the result? Please review!


I do not own anything- except for Cho Chang's Diary Entry. Harry Potter, Cho Chang, and the other Harry Potter characters in the books are owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
Cho Chang stared at her bedroom window, she was thinking about him, the guy she turned down during the Yule Ball, Harry Potter. "Why do I have these feelings for him?" she said softly, hoping that nobody heard her. Cho turned down Harry only because she was afraid that she might blurt out how she felt about him, her true feelings for the famous Harry Potter, defeater of You-Know-Who.  
  
/Dear Cupid, why do you have to point your arrow on me? And why did you make me fall in love with him, When you know that there is no chance for him to love me in return, It's hopeless, Cupid, completely hopeless.i/  
  
She wondered why she had a crush on him, when Harry started off as a scrawny guy, unlike Cedric, his date to the Yule Ball, who was extremely handsome. He remembered how Cedric Diggory asked her. She only agreed to go with Cedric because she thought that Harry went with smart Hermione Granger, or probably pretty Ginny Weasley, or somebody else. No way would she pick me, she thought, even if I ask him to.  
  
/I have this crush on him, But does he have a crush on me? No way, no way would that happen, There are lots of girls prettier and smarter than me.i/  
  
She wrote her thoughts on her diary, and closed it, and placed it inside a silver chest and hid it under her bed.  
  
***** Harry was still awake; he looked at his watch and realized that it was already 2 o'clock in the morning. He couldn't help but shed a tear or two, thinking about the events during the past school year at Hogwarts: the Triwizard Tournament, the death of Cedric Diggory, annoying Rita Skeeter and her fake rumors, his best friends, Voldemort, his parents, Cho Chang. Cho Chang- that name made Harry smile, but after Cho refused to go with Harry during the Yule Ball, he felt crushed, especially when he learned that she was going with Cedric. If only he didn't ask who she was going with, if only.  
  
/ If only I could reach for every star in the sky, And give it to the only one I truly love. I would give it to you, and shower you with gifts I would do anything for your precious love.....i/  
  
Harry opened his suitcase, which was Dudley's old one at Smeltings. He had already packed his bags, even though school was supposed to start in exactly a month and two weeks. He unzipped the suitcase, which was really big, probably twice the size of Dudley. Inside the suitcase were books given to him by Hermione to read during the long vacation, his Hogwarts robes, his quill and parchment, some really old shirts and three pairs of jeans, and two postcards from Ron, who had been spending his vacation in Paris with his family, using some of the money Harry had given to Fred and George before bidding goodbye to the poor but happy family. Ron told Harry by owl post that Fred and George decided to pretend that they found half of the Triwizard Tournament prize spurting out of the Weasley's toilet. He quickly read Ron's postcard.  
  
It read:  
  
/Paris is fine, but then let's just say that love is all around, it's getting kind of mushy. Mom and dad keep snogging, we all just hope that we don't get another sibling. Meanwhile, Fred and George met Paris twin witches named Sophia and Brigitta, who own a mansion not far from our hotel. Ginny met somebody and they seem like their in love, so that's a relief for you! So, how are you? Hope the Dursleys are treating you right. No news on Sirius or You-Know-Who? Well, I guess that's all. Oh, have you heard? Hermione's going to be a prefect. Bye! i/  
  
It was a bit too obvious, and everyone expected Hermione being Prefect. She was always the intellectual one, and no one could make a better Prefect than her. He then thought about his other best friend Ron, and smiled. Ron had a long time crush on Hermione, ever since their first year at Hogwarts. It was a secret that he promised not to tell anyone, but he planned to tell Hermione sooner before some other Prefect guy would ask her out. He had always thought that Ron and Hermione would make a good couple. "They are lucky, they don't have to worry much because they already loved each other", he said to himself softly. Hermione also had a tiny crush on Ron, but she was not sure. She also told Harry about it, and he promised never to tell, but he planned to say it at the same time that Ron loved Hermione and Hermione loved Ron. It was perfect, for them at least. He wondered who the right person is, he thought about Ginny, then Parvati, then Cho. and closed his eyes to go to sleep. 


End file.
